My World
by Kos-Mos607
Summary: [Resident Evil: Extinction] My second entry for the darn Movie Smut challenge. Mikey and Carlos watch the sun set SLASH!


My second entry for Silverfox02's movie smut challenge. This almost killed me so some reviews would be nice peeps.

**Movie:** Resident Evil: Extinction

**Pairing:** Carlos/Mikey AKA Oded Fehr/ Chris Egan

**Rating:** Very NC-17!!!

**Reasons why I picked said movie:** I'm a JE junkie, have been since the first game and I screamed happily when they made the movie. First was alright, second was better and the third….how the hell do the writers expect the human race to survive when all of the MEN ARE DEAD? Needless to say, I though these boys should have some fun of their own.

The fic title came from Emigrate's song "My World" which was deemed the official song to the movie however you don't hear it once during the entire farkin' movie. Grr.

--------------------------

"What do you miss the most?"

Carlos half-heartedly tore his gaze away from the setting desert sun and looked down at the slender figure cradled in the comfort of his arms.

"About what?"

"You know, about life before all of this?" Mikey asked tilting his head back and letting his blonde curls fall about his face.

Carlos curved his lips into a slow grin and brushed a stand of the soft, blonde hair aside. "Not much."

"Seriously, be honest." The blonde Aussie pouted.

"Fine, a few small things here and there."

"Like what?"

"Not having the fear of being eaten alive or turning into one of those godless things for one."

Mike laughed softly but it sounded empty. Why shouldn't it, it was a fear they both shared and the entire camp did, too.

"What else?"

Carlos pretended to think for a moment and adjusted the thin blanket wrapped around the two of them. "Well, a nice hot shower would be nice."

"Or food that isn't in a can or past its expiration date."

"That too." The Brazilian sighed and rested his head on Mike's shoulder. "Not fighting Claire and L.J. tooth and nail for a pack of cigs."

"Why? Those are always fun to watch." Mike snickered which earned him a small nip on the ear from the man sitting behind him. "Oi, don't do that!"

"Don't be an ass then." The former U.B.C.S. officer mumbled back, resting his head back on the crease of Mikey's shoulder.

The sun had almost completely disappeared under the horizon but both men felt no need to turn away and retreat further into the back of Mike's van even though most of their caravan had retreated inside their own vehicles for the night to hide from the quickly rising desert cold. Carlos himself had felt a shiver roll down his back not to long ago and the side of Mike's arms were almost completely covered with goose bumps but neither of them was ready to let go of their peaceful moment, since they got so few. Out here on the endless stretch of sand and the soft wails of the undead, the two men relished every peaceful moment they were given.

Eventually the chill became too much and with a sigh, Carlos nudged Mike's shoulder with his chin. "We should call it a night."

"Yeah." Mikey replied and scooted out from his spot between the Brazilian's knees and moved into the back of his open van, shivering violently when the thin blanket fell from his shoulders.

Carlos pulled the thin cloth from his back and handed it to the cold blonde and Mike immediately wrapped it around his shoulders. His ears twitched when he heard Carlos slid off the tail of his van to the dusty ground.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my truck."

"You're not staying?"

Carlos eyed the Aussie questionably. "Do you want me too?"

Mike narrowed his eyes playfully. "I always want you to stay."

Carlos grinned slightly and shrugged. "I dunno, your bed's kinda small."

"Never bothered us before." Mike replied from the back of his van, sitting on said piece of furniture, removing his thin t-shirt.

Carlos's eyes were immediately drawn to the pale skin of the Aussie's torso, watching as the lithe skin twisted and contorted in the dim lighting of the Australian's van. Mike turned his head and gave the Brazilian a sly look.

"Gonna catch flies with your jaw all night or are you gonna come and keep me warm?"

Carlos blinked as he was drawn back to reality and sighed. He really didn't have a choice; the younger male knew exactly how to get what he wanted from his lover. With a grunt, Carlos vaulted into the cabin of the black news van once again and pulled the small metal doors closed behind him. Most of the light in the cabin was lost but there was barely enough for the two men to see by.

The Brazilian moved to the small mattress bolted to the side of the dark van and stopped when he was a few feet away from the grinning Aussie. Even in the semidarkness, he could clearly see that more goose bumps had risen across Mike's bare shoulders and chest, almost as if the pale flesh was calling to him for warmth. Who was he to argue?

He felt Mike's fingers gently walking up the middle of his chest and they pulled him to the edge of the small excuse for a bed the Aussie had. Warm lips met a moment later, both men drawing as close to each other as clothing and the cramped space would allow.

Mike was the first to pull away from the kiss and pushed hard on the Brazilian's chest, sending the older male to the thin mattress with a grumbled 'oof'. The Australian laughed and wasted no time pulling Carlos's shirt from his body and pressing his soft lips to the now exposed skin. The older man moaned throatily, digging his fingers into the soft blonde hair that was currently moving down his torso.

"Mmm, Mikey."

"Yes?" The blonde snickered against his lower stomach, a breath away from undoing the Brazilian's belt.

"You're a goddamn tease."

"Thank you, I know."

With that, Mike's long, thin fingers pulled Carlos's belt free from its loops and opened the fly of the pants underneath. Carlos's head feel back against the thin mattress as the fingers lightly traced the outline of his hardening member.

"No boxers?" Mike asked, a faint grin tugging at his lips.

"You know, it's really hard to find clothing in the desert so I decided to free ball it."

"Americans."

"Brazilian, thank you very much."

"Whatever." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, get back down there, kewi."

"Aussie!" Mike barked, giving a playful nip to the small hairs leading south from Carlos's navel.

"Whatever." The older male mimicked Mike's earlier attitude.

The two men rolled their eyes at each other and Mike's mouth soon found its way back to Carlos's lower regions. The Brazilian's pants were completely pulled off a short moment later, leaving the older man nude and at the young blonde's mercy.

Mike started slow, gently planting kisses along the stiff shaft, enjoying the moans he earned from the man under him and then fully took the thick organ into his warm mouth. His tongue prodded the tight skin as his mouth moved up and down, causing Carlos's fingers to claw at his shoulders. Needless to say, the Aussie enjoyed this to no end, he loved reducing the older man to this level, needy and begging.

"Mikey…"

The blonde hummed around the stiff flesh in his mouth, sending wonderful tremors through Carlos's skin before he looked up. Carlos's eyes were lightly closed and his hands were fisted so tight his knuckles were turning pale. A smile came to his face and the blonde started working faster on the blonde's stiff length.

Well, he tried, but Carlos's large hands pulled him away a moment later and he found himself soon pressed chest to chest with the hungry solider currently trying to devour his mouth with his own. Mike couldn't help his chuckle as the former mercenary's stubble scratched against the smooth skin of his face and knowing full well what his lover wanted; Mike moved his legs upwards until he was straddling the older man.

Carlos broke their kiss when he understood the meaning of their new position, moaning loudly when Mikey brought his hand towards his mouth and sucked heavily on his strong fingers.

"Out of lube, go slow." The Aussie panted as he directed the hand under him.

The fingers soon felt their target and rubbed the tight ring of muscle softly, coaxing it to relax enough for the first digit to enter its velvety depths.

"Fuck…" The blonde hissed and tightened his fingers against the mattress's surface.

Carlos stilled his finger and turned his head to get a better view of the blonde's face. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Came the small reply.

The Brazilian let the blonde adjust to the invading finger before gently adding another, carefully watching Mike's face for any more signs of discomfort. It was obvious there was some pain, they hadn't done this dry in a while, but in the back of his mind, Carlos knew if he withdrew his fingers now Mike would smack him.

By the third finger, Mike was rocking his hips against him, panting heavily.

"Carlos, please."

"I know, baby, I know." He whispered against the skin of the Aussie's neck and withdrew his fingers.

Mike lowered himself down on the older man's throbbing erection gently, wincing at the sharp pain in his lower body. Carlos steadied him by placing his hands on the Aussie's hips, rubbing his thumbs in small circles in an attempt to distract the blonde from the slight pain. Mikey started moving his hips after a short while.

Carlos felt his eyes drift closed as his lover started riding him, knowing exactly how to roll his hips to drive the Brazilian insane with pleasure.

"Fuck, Mikey…feels good."

"Yeah, feels fucking good." The blonde panted. "Yeah."

Their pace was now speeding up and Mike leaned forwards to capture the other man's lips as his pleasure built. He reached a hand down and started stroking his own hard cock that was resting against his lower stomach and gave it a few quick strokes before his hand was swatted away by the man under him.

Carlos brought their mouths together once again, his hand making short work of Mike's aching organ as the blonde continued rising and lowering himself on his dick.

"Close…fuck."

Almost immediately after the Australian's soft moan, Carlos felt Mike's release coat his fingers and lower stomach, sucking all of the energy out of his lithe frame. Carlos thrusted up into Mike a few more times before he felt himself lose control and erupt inside of the heaving body above him. Mikey let out a long moan that ghosted down the Brazilian's back and he fell heavily onto his lover's chest.

Large arms came around his shoulders a moment later as Carlos cradled the tired male to his chest, lightly kissing his forehead. He ran his hands through the blonde's soft hair as his lower came down from his high.

"Still miss the past?" He asked, lightly kissing the sweaty skin of Mike's neck.

"Not right now." The Aussie shrugged bluntly and leaned forwards to kiss him once again.


End file.
